


Snow Day

by Shinimegami



Category: Devil May Cry, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Neroku, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a blizzard out there and both Nero and Roxas are incredibly bored. But Nero has an idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

Snowed in. At least, that's what all the news channels were saying. Nero glanced out the window to see the ground completely covered in white, large snowflakes continuing to drift down. Yeah, they weren't going anywhere today. Not with the way the snow blanketed the roads. Nero could hazard a guess that it would even be difficult just to walk down the sidewalk in this mess. 

He looked back over at Roxas who looked completely bored as he flipped through channels. Nero knew he hated being stuck in this house like this. They both did, but with all the snow there was no going anywhere. At least, not right now anyway. 

He watched as Roxas sighed and flipped through another channel. There was never anything on at this time. Soap operas, games shows, stuff like that, never anything either of them would really watch. Nero frowned and looked at the TV, even though he wasn't really watching what was on the screen. On days like this, back in the orphanage, they'd have to stay inside and find something to do. One day, one of the kids gathered up all the blankets off their beds and set up a blanket fort. They got in trouble for it later (they'd kind of made a mess), but it was fun at the time. 

That's when the idea hit him. 

A small grin crossed Nero's lips and he rose from the couch. Roxas looked up with an inquisitive look. "Hey, Nero, whatcha doing?" He asked. 

"You'll see." Nero replied, walking off to their bedroom. He opened a closet where they kept extra blankets and pillows. Perfect. He gathered them up, carrying them back into the living room. Roxas still looked slightly confused, watching as he moved some chairs around in the living room, draping blankets here and there and arranging pillows. When everything was set up, Nero looked over at Roxas and grinned. Sure it was kind of a kiddie idea, but with the weather being like it was, why not? At least this time they could do this and not get in trouble with anyone. 

"Blanket fort." He explained. Roxas smiled brightly in return, and Nero couldn't think of a single expression that looked better on him. "Great idea, right? Even if there's nothing on TV we can be comfortable." 

"All we need is hot chocolate." Roxas chuckled. Nero paused for a moment, thinking. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. 

"Make yourself comfortable." He told the blond. "I'll be right back." 

Nero stood and went to the kitchen, making up two mugs of hot chocolate for both him and Roxas, returning with them within a few minutes. He returned to find Roxas in the blanket fort he had built, all curled up in the covers, looking pretty comfortable. 

"Room for one more?" Nero asked playfully. 

"Hmmm…I dunno. I kind of like having this whole thing to myself." Roxas teased. 

"Well, that's a shame. I guess I'll have to drink this hot chocolate by myself." Nero replied giving Roxas a grin. 

"Hey! Hey! Kidding!" Roxas said with a laugh. Nero crawled into the fort with him, careful not to spill the liquid on his way in, handing Roxas a mug. He watched as the blond took a sip, then scooted closer, curling up against him. 

Yeah, this was definitely a good idea. 

"What brought this on?" Roxas asked after a few moments of making themselves comfortable. 

"Ah, back in the Order orphanage when I was younger, we made a blanket fort one day because it was too snowy to go outside." Nero said. "We got in a ton of trouble because we took all the blankets off the beds to make it. We had to clean everything up and get things put back to normal." Which kind of sucked due to the fact it was one of those rare times that the other kids in the orphanage actually offered to let him play with them. Nero found himself…left out a lot. So the one time he was included, of course they got in trouble and had to put everything back. 

"The Order isn't big on fun." Nero said summing it up before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. 

"I see." Roxas said softly, cuddling up against him a little more. 

Nero looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "It's way more fun with you anyway." He said before leaning in and sneaking a kiss. Roxas gave him another bright smile afterward, and Nero still couldn't think of anything better than seeing the blond smile. It really was more fun now that it was just them. Just a blanket fort, hot chocolate, and his favorite person. It was one of the best ways Nero could think of to spend a snow day. 

"You bet it is!" Roxas replied. Nero chuckled and gave him a small squeeze, and they were comfortably quiet for a moment before Roxas spoke again. 

"Hey, Nero?" 

"Yeah?" 

"This is really nice. Thanks." 

Nero smiled, and leaned down a little to kiss Roxas on the forehead. "No problem, beautiful."


End file.
